Yuri Aido
Yuri Aido (藍堂ゆり, Aidou Yuri) nee Kain was the Lady of the Aido family . she was also Hanabusa and Tsukiko's mother. She is the late wife of Nagamichi Aido. The name Yuri means "Lily". Appearance Yuri was a beautiful young woman with long wavy toffee hair with messy bangs framing her forehead her hair was worn with a purple headband on her head and burnt-orange eyes She wore a purple shirt with a pale pink sweater worn over it and a knee-length pale blue skirt. At was notice that she had bear almost the same appearance to Sayori wakaba Personality Yuri was very fragile and feminine vampire but level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her . Despite her calm and kind nature, she retained her quick temper and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her, something that even she finds off-putting. She also was fearless, as her friend was slightly surprised when she showed anxiety over labour pains. Yuri was prone to worrying about her husband and unborn children, showing strong maternal instincts as she correctly predicted her children's future personality and gender well-before giving birth because derived from her over-excited personality, yuri was a selective hearer.She also had a bit of a playful personality as she once complimented her sister on her chest size while grabbing her breasts she also very smuggish a trait that she hoped wouldn't be passed down to her kids put was passed to hanabusa and letter on her grandson As a mother Yuri very deeply loved her family and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to save her family from vampire Hunter's even taking the final shot that was meant for her Husband . She also cared deeply about both her Niece and nephew. History yuri grew up within a noble family, the Kain family along side her brother and sister there family where pro-monarchy. her family is reffered to the “Aido faction” presumably comprised of the Aido, Souen, Kain, Toya and other related clans. Being the eldest of the kain family yuri was betrothal to another vampire however she met Nagamichi Aido who She fell in love with the to started dating each other and they later got married and together conceive a child . Sometime thereafter, she gave birth to her first Daughter, her sister was there to assisted her during the birth. Several year later she conceive a other child a other Daughter then later they had a son naming him Hanabusa. After him they had another girl named tsukiko her sister being there was there to assisted with the birth of the last three of her sister children. Around the time before Hanabusa's birthday Yuri was capture by vampire hunter's while walking in town she then died sacrificing her life to save her husband from the shot that was meant for him. she died when tsukiko was still young. Plot Powers & Abilities Relationships Nagamichi Aido: Yuri was once bethrothal to another vampire before she met Nagamichi Aido, however Quotes * "It's funny our children has the same appearance as you Dear but they all inherited my face but Hana inherited most of my face ". ''(To Nagamichi) * "''sis is so lovely and you're smart. You should have more confidence in yourself!"(to her sister) * "We'll have to celebrate! Right! It's going to be Hanabusa's birthday soon! Let's celebrate it together! No need to hold back! To celebrate, you have to drink to your heart's content!" * * "you Know look like got your fathers hair and eyes but looks like you got my face i'm sorry about that Hana" Trivia *